Raven's Book
by EEE-XERO-333
Summary: Ever wonder what Raven is always reading?


I always have wondered what Raven was reading that is so good she continues to read to same page! Seriously, I have never seen her read another book or heard any of the titans ask her what she is reading. Seriously, something's weird here. So I wrote this out of just pure fun to tell what Raven really does on her spare time. One shot I felt like writing. ENJOY!

...

It was one of those days. Crime was down, but the sun did not shine, so this prevented the titans from enjoying a day out. BB and Cy were playing Galactic Racers, Robin was watching Starfire attempt to cook, and Raven was(what else) reading her book.

Don't get the wrong idea, rain wasn't bad. It was just rain wasn't fun. At least not to the titans. For many of them it brought back memories they wished to forget. Robin averted his attention to the windows. Rain. The last time he saw _him _was in the rain. Slade. He shook his spiky head. No! He couldn't think about it. All the titans has memories of rainfall. Starfire seemed to like the rain, she took pleasure in all earthly things. For BB and Cy, it just meant more video game time. Raven, Robin supposed it let her feel darker. Raven most likely enjoyed rain the most.

Speaking of Raven, why was she always so intent with that book? He never caught her without it. He never caught her reading something else or any one asking what she was reading. It was such a rainy day and she seemed so alone, maybe just to make conversation. "Hey, Raven. Whatca reading?" He asked. Raven's eyes peered up from the book. "A book." She said dryly, placing her attention back in the printed pages. Robin looked confused. "Okay?" He decided not to ask again. Raven didn't seem to want to make conversation. Whatever book it was, it must be really good!

"Aw man!" BB wailed. "Ha! Beat you again! What do you say to that you little booger?" Cyborg cheered. "I say-REMATCH!" Beast Boy yelled and the boys were sucked into another game. Starfire looked at the game. "May I try the racing of galactic warriors?" She asked. "It's Galactic Racers, Star. And I don't think you'll like it." BB said. "Why?" Star asked. "It is a man's game, Star. A video game! Girls like shopping and make up. Guys like video games and comic books." BB explained. "You guys too afraid to loose to a girl?" Robin asked. The boys looked offended. "NEVER!"

Star seemed confused by the end of it all. Cy and BB's mouths hung open. "We...lost." They said. Starfire asked, "Am I the winner of racing galacticly?"

Raven was lost in he pages. Robin sat next to her. "I never saw that coming." he said. He then tried peering over her shoulder, quickly she shut the book and glared at Robin. "Sorry?" He said confused. Raven got up from the couch and floated to her room. What is she reading? It must be private, confidential. As her friend I must respect her privacy. As her leader I should find out what it is. Why won't she tell me?

"Dude, whats up with Raven?" BB asked. Robin shrugged. "Ever wonder what she is readin'?" He asked. Robin paused, so he wasn't the only one. "It's probably private, Beast Boy. We need to respect that." The leader said, secretly wanting to find out. "Come on, dude!" BB said, sliding next to Robin. "Don't you wanna find out?" He asked. Robin sighed. "Yes, but she doesn't want to tell us." Robin said. "Dude! You were raised by the worlds greatest detective! We can find out without her telling us!" Beast Boy stated. "Beast Boy thats wrong." Robin said. True, he could easily use his skills to find out what Raven was reading. But he was pretty sure Bruce wouldn't want him using what the taught him to spy on his friend just to see what book she was reading.

"Come on, dude!" BB said. "You know you want to." He taunted. Robin looked at his team. Starfire forced a smile. "I suppose it would be interesting to know what friend Raven reads on her time of freedom." She proposed. "Yeah." Cyborg rubbed his chin. "I've always wanted to know myself. But seriously BB, we both know Raven's room is off limits. And you don't wanna test her on that." He said, remembering the last time he dared venturing in there. "But," He shrugged. "What the hay, i'm in!" He decided. All of his teammates looked at Robin, eyes wide with anticipation. Robin sighed. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I? Ah well, fine." He said, all the titans cheered. "But we take certain persuasions. We don't wanna lose her trust. Let's just find out what she reads and then act like this never happened." Robin said. "Done and done!" BB said.

"I already have the perfect plan!" Beast Boy whispered loudly as the titans formed a circle with their heads. Robin sighed heavily. "Why do I already feel regretful?"

...

Raven studied the dark violet walls that surrounded her. Her room was dark and kind of creepy. She liked acting scary and gothic. But at times she wished she was more open. Especially with her friends. Starfire was the only girl on the team, but she was way to girly and frilly to understand her. Cyborg was a great guy in all but he honestly is more interested in his machines than her girly feelings. Beast Boy, why even go there. But Robin, yeah. Team leader, kind, he has always been there for her. He is her best friend. He knew her better than anyone. She has been inside his mind, in the darkest places. He has pain, and so does she, and they're both too stubborn to talk about it to the people closet to them.

There was a knock at her door. She sighed and floated over to it. The doors opened automatically to reveal a familiar face.

"Robin." She said, a bit surprised. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You left in a hurry. Is anything wrong-" He was cut off. "Everything is fine." She said quickly. He frowned. "Raven," He said suddenly forgetting his real mission. "If there is anything bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" He asked. "Like you have with Slade and Red X?" She muttered under her breath. She hadn't even realized she said it until it was too late. His caring smile turned into..well, something else. "Thats fair." He said honsetly, sighing in regret. "Look, I know i'm not the best with sharing my personal life." He said as she looked away. A moment of pausing. He looked her in the eyes until she looked back at him. "But that doesn't mean I can't listen or help my friends. And, i'll admit, it is nice to talk about things once in a while."

Raven saw trueness. She also saw something else. He was hiding something. Deep down their boy wonder and team leader had a past before Robin, like all of them. Most everyone knew about each other's pasts and have had personal missions. Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol, Cyborg when he went undercover at HIVE and they learned what he really looked like before he became Cyborg, Starfire going to her home planet and being a princess and the run in with her sister Blackfire. But the only thing they knew about Robin's past were his mentor Batman and Gotham. Nothing else. Well, nothing else they knew.

When she visited Robin's mind she found many things. The deeper she went, the deeper into his real memories she got. At first it was the detonators that were not real, then when Robin found Slade's mask and the dust infected him, then his former apprenticeship with Slade, then something she hadn't recognized. Two people, one masculine figure and a feminine one, falling from a trapeze. There wasn't a net, and there wasn't a rescue. So the end result was inevitable. The two performers were in a circus act and they died that night, and Robin saw it happen. All of the memories she visited were very personal. Why would a circus act be personal?

Raven knew Robin was skilled acrobatically, but a circus performer? No way. Not Robin! If it was Beast Boy, maybe, but Robin? The strong, silent, good boy team leader? Not a chance! Circus performers always smile. Robin is not exactly an "all smiles" kinda guy. Plus, why would Batman mentor a circus kid? Or how did he even get under Batman's mentorship in the first place? It was a far fetched guess. But maybe one day he'd tell her the full story.

"How bout we go for a walk?" Robin suggested. "And do what?" Raven asked. Robin shrugged. "Talk? Hang?" He asked. "And where did this sudden urge for talking about our feelings together come from?" She asked suspiciously. He sighed, she noticed he suddenly looked tired. "Raven. You've been inside my mind before. I know you've probably...seen things you're wondering about." He said. "So you honestly wanna talk about that? About your memories i've seen?" She asked. "And I wanna know a little more about you, Raven." He said. "Me? You wanna know about me and my past?" She asked. He chuckled. "You're not exactly an open book Raven."

She sighed. He looked a little more serious. "Raven, when we faced Trigon you told me I knew you better than anyone." He said. She shrugged. She kinda blushed on the inside, oh yeah I did say that to him. "And I realized something. I barley knew much of anything about you." He said. She looked at the floor. "So, I want to know." He said. She looked up at him. Her dark purple hue eyes staring into the kindness of his mysterious mask.

"Alright." She said. Robin smiled at her. Raven, for the first time in a long while, smiled back. As the boy wonder lead her down the hall, side by side, she suddenly felt as if someone cared. Like she was a lost voice and he had the ears sharp enough to hear her. Even if he didn't know it he did know her better than anyone. And she liked it that way.

...

Beast Boy crept silently into Raven's room. The book? Where is the book? The book! He frantically browsed the book shelf. He didn't recognize any of them. Which book could be the legendary Raven's book? Suddenly he saw something, under her pillow. He crept over and stared at the fluffy object. He used the tips of his fingers and ever so slowly lifted the pillow.

As fi it were on fire, Beast Boy yanked the book from under her pillow. He smirked and held the book close. He glowed triumphantly. _Yes! I win!_

As swiftly as he came he left with his prize. Raven's book! Starfire and Cyborg hovered over him. "Open it, dude!" Cybrog whispered loudly. "Yes, let us see what lies on the inside!" Starfire cheered. Beast Boy smiled and opened the book and the all gasped at the same time. Beast Boy spoke, in complete disbelief. "Dude. No way."

...

"It's nice out tonight." Robin said. He and Raven were sitting on the edge of the rooftop. The rain had since ceased leaving everything fresh and renewed. "I love the smell after it rains." Robin said. "So, who were you before you became Robin?" Raven asked. Robin looked a bit surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We all weren't born superheroes. You don't even have any powers, so at some point you were just a normal kid, right?" Raven asked. Robin laughed to himself, but not the funny laugh, the sad laugh. "I was never normal." he said. "So. What about you?" He asked. Raven sighed. "Not much to tell really. I grew up on Azarath. My father's a demon. You know the story. I never really had much of a childhood." She paused. "What about you?" She asked. "Batman raised me; I grew up in Gotham." Robin stated as if it were from a fact sheet he read years ago. "No, you know what I mean." She said. Robin sighed. "Gotham wasn't my first home." Robin admitted. "What was your first home?" She asked. Robin smirked. "Thats a good question. I suppose..." He stopped. "What?" She asked. "Promise, you won't laugh?" He asked. "Promise." Sh said dryly.

Robin sighed heavily, again. "The..." He muttered softly. "What?" She asked. "The circus!" He yelled. Raven and Robin blushed and turned away. Raven stared at him. "Really?" She asked, she wasn't sure what she mas most shocked about. The fact she was right or the fact it was true. He nodded. "Me, my mom, and my dad. We were the Flying Gra-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "We were a family trapeze act." He smiled. Raven spaced for a moment. _Trapeze_. "Yeah. I loved it. I loved the smell of cotton candy and popcorn, the sound of laughter and gasps form the audience. The cheering, the clapping. It was my life. Until-" He stopped.

Raven scooted closer. "Until what?" She asked. "Nothing. I became Batman's apprentice and now i'm Robin. After a while I broke off from Batman and now i'm a Titian. Life story. The end." He stated. "Wait, how did you become Batman's apprentice? Why'd you leave the circus?" She asked. Robin sighed. _Zucco. _

"It was a long time ago. It really doesn't matter anymore." He said dryly. Raven wasn't letting go that easy. "Tell me." She whispered in his ear. Her words were soft and smooth, like silk. Her sent was like paling roses in water. Devine. He smiled. He looked her in the eyes. Eyes. Her violet hue eyes. He wondered if any of his teammates ever wondered what his eyes looked like.

Robin sighed heavily. "It...I don't want to ruin such a beautiful day." He admitted. His shoulders fell and he looked away from her eyes. "Is it so awful you can't event tell _me_?" Raven asked. Robin smiled at her. "You know me batter than anyone, Raven." He said, letting her remember that night she had told him that exact thing. He frowned, "You know i'm not an open person. To tell anyone what i've told you...I-I haven't told anyone what i've just told you. Never. it isn't so much a matter of trust as it is habit and..." he smirked, "stubbornness." He finished. raven didn't smile back, only looked down to the ground below.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. "I trust all of you guys, were a team." Robin shurgged. Raven looked him in the eyes..well you know the mask. "Do you trust _me?" _She asked. Robin looked at her, for the first time it felt, he really looked at her and he saw her. "With my life." He sated, as if it were as simple as that.

There was a moment of pure silence. Raven looked out into the water. "Can you listen to silence, Robin?" She asked. Robin smiled, yeah he'd forgotten his "name" for a moment. He'd expected her to use his alter ego. It felt so real. "No sound is more pure." He said. She looked at him and smiled. Robin nodded. "Zucco." He said looking away. "What?" Raven asked confused. "Zucco, a mob gangster who killed my parents when I was eight. He-uh-...sabotaged the trapeze my parents were on and well...we preformed without a net." Robin got quiet. Raven paused for a moment, the whole world did, then it suddenly started with a big boost like a slap in her face. "Wait...so you..saw them...fall?" She asked quietly. Robin didn't say anything, or even look at her, just nodded his head. Raven looked away. She didn't say anything, why should she. She was sure at the funeral, which they most likely had or at least some ceremony, everyone kept saying "sorry" even if the really didn't even care. She cared, she really did. So, because she cared, she said nothing and let silence speak for her.

"So..you were really in the circus huh?" She asked, hoping to bring about a lighter mood. Robin noticed this and smiled. "Yep." He said. "So...The Flying Gra's?" She asked. Robin raised a brow. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Before you said your acs was called The Flying Gra- and then..." she paused. Robin paused. Should he really tell her his secret identity after he promised Batman? No. Batman isn't the boss of me anymore, and she's my friend, I trust her...I trust her? Right? He stopped. Yes, he decided, I can trust my friend. "The Flying Graysons." He said. "Who?" Raven asked. "My family's act, out last name," he said slowly, "Grayson, The Flying Graysons." He said. "Wait, your name is Robin Grayson?" She asked. Robin laughed. "My mom, as a nickname, called me Robin, but that isn't my real name." He admitted. Raven paused and Robin sighed. "Richard." He said. Raven paused, and for once had a sly smile on. "Richard?" She teased. "Richard Grayson?" She gibed. "Actually most people called me Dick." He said. Raven smirked again. "Go ahead, laugh it up. This- this is why I don't tell you guys about my past." For a moment they laughed then it got quiet again.

"I won't tell them, you know." Raven said. "Hm?" He asked. "I won't tell them." She repeated. "Tell who what?" He asked, already knowing. "The others, about what we talked about." She explained. Robin smiled, "It can be our secret then." Raven blushed a bit and feeling her cheeks get red hot, she quickly turned away.

The sun began to set, leaving an array of orange and yellow to dance for the death of an old day and the birth of a new night. "Ready?" He asked. Raven nodded and the two walked inside the tower together, leaving their conversation in the old day.

...

It was night in the tower, past night. It was that time of night where even the ocean was asleep. Snoring. Crashing, against the shoreline. This was when all the titans but Raven gathered in secret. "Have fun on your date?" BB teased. "It wasn't a date!" Robin said in a loud whisper. Starfire felt a wave of pressure release from her chest. "What'd you find?" Robin asked. "Dude, you're not gonna believe." He said, very angrily, thrusting the book to Robin. Robin looked at it, flipped the pages from cover to cover. "Theres nothing written. It's blank." He said. Beast Boy looked as if he were about to rip his hair out. "I know man! All that for this?! Something is seriously wrong here!" He whined. Robin forced the book into BB's hands. "I knew we shouldn't have done this. It was pointless. If you don't mind, i'm going to bed and hopefully i'll forget this ever happened." He said in his usual superior tone. He left for his room and let the three friends alone in the dark.

Cyborg yawned. "Shall we hit the haystack?" Starfire asked. Cyborg nodded, "Yep, time for bed. All of us." He said, looking at BB who was almost in tears. They all went to their rooms and BB wondered how he was gone get the book back in Raven's possession.

...

Raven was alone in her room, a single lamp lit over her bed. She flipped the page carefully and smiled inside. She looked at the clock, seeing it was past her usual bedtime. So she got up and but the book back in the secret slot of the shelf, lifting one of the tops of the shelf to reveal a hollowed area. Her ability to hide things came in handy. No one ever suspected her real book was blank and what she really read was behind the real book all along. She placed the book in there and went off to bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

In the hollowed shelf she knew it was safe. She knew all of them were safe. All her precious collection of Teen Titan Comic Books, alternate universes were fun.


End file.
